teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Demoman
The Demoman (full name: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot) is the difficult-but-devastating master of explosives. His strength is slightly weaker than a Soldier, but a lot more powerful than most classes due to his firepower. Weapons Primary *Grenade Launcher: *Loch-n-Load: *Ali Baba's Wee Booties: *Bootlegger: *Loose Cannon: Secondary *Stickybomb Launcher: *Chargin' Targe: *Scottish Resistance: *Sticky Jumper: *Splendid Screen: * Tide Turner Melee *Bottle: *Scottish Handshake: *Frying Pan: *Conscientious Objector: *Freedom Staff: *Bat Outta Hell: *Memory Maker: *Ham Shank: *Saxxy: *Eyelander: *Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker: *Nessie's Nine Iron: *Pain Train: *Scotsman's Skullcutter: *Claidheamh Mòr: *Ullapool Caber: *Half-Zatoichi: *Persian Persuader: Demoman's Association The Demoman (Tavish DeGroot) is easily identified in Team Fortress 2 by his team-colored Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) suit, skull-cap, and eyepatch. The Demoman is equipped with two grenade launchers: one which fires 'dumbfire' bouncing pipebomb-like explosives, and a second that fires spiny sticky bombs. His melee weapon appears to be a half-finished bottle of Scotch, Whiskey, or rum, which the Demoman calls his "Bottle o' Scrumpy" (note: "scrumpy" is actually a type of cider made in the West Country of England Wikipedia and typified by the brand label "Scrumpy Jack" made by Bulmers a subsidiary of Heineken.) In the Valve promotional video, Meet the Demoman, the Demoman states that he is a "black, scottish cyclops" with a certain amount of despair. The Demoman can 'Bomb-Jump' in a way similar to the Soldier's Rocket Jump. A Demoman simply fires a Sticky Bomb into the ground, runs towards it, and just as they pass it, detonate it while jumping. If timed correctly, the resulting explosion will catapult the Demoman up and forward. Quotes *"FREEDOM!!!" *"There can be only one! Eye." *"I HAD ME GOOD EYE ON YE THE WHOLE TIME!" *"Bloody hell." *"Thankfully I already don't remember this." *"Oh, I've really hit rock bottom!" *"Ooo they have to glue you back together,' '''in hell"(dominating any class with sticky or grenade-launcher) General Tactics As a Demoman, you are not meant to be the most offensive class of them all. Rather, you are meant for area denial. Blocking off areas, corridors or passways so the enemy might think twice of heading there. You are very successful at blocking off areas such as control points, intel or simply a passway. However, on the offense, it's wise to have your mates with you. Your grenade launcher can force enemies to retreat and your sticky bombs make extremely good anti-Sentry bombs if you know how to use them. '''Do's:' -You can let your sticky bombs explode even if you are not wielding your sticky bomb launcher. Use this to your advantage. -Hear "sentry ahead"? Go for it, you can take out a level 3 sentry with all of your grenades. Or with three to four of your stickies. Just strafe back and forth around the corner to minimize damage taken and detonate your stickies before they are destroyed by enemy bullets. -Use your bottle if they are too close! Nothing is as annoying as being at low health and then finishing yourself off because of some Scout standing right in front of your grenade launcher and take a hit. And the blast takes you with it. -Set your stickies at points they are not easily spotted. This means walls, just around corners, ceilings, about everywhere where people won't look. It's an easy technique that'll keep them from entering your team's side of the map. UPDATE: -When using the "Scottish Resistance", be aware that the only deployed bombs that will explode are those in your field of view. This can be used to your advantage. -When using the "EyeLander" you will be able to deliver heavy damage, especially when used in conjunction with the "Chargin' Targe". Don't's -Stick around a useless point where no enemy will ever come. Sure you might be defending, but from who or what? -Detonate your stickies too early. Having a sticky that just has been fired being blown up in your face, just isn't wise. -Play Artillery. Sure it might be fun, but you're just wasting time and ammo, thus not contributing to the team. -Rush out on your own. You're not the slowest, nor the fastest, but you only have a bottle if you're in close quarters. So try to have a mate covering for you. After all, whoever heard of a game called just "Fortress 2"? General Tips: -Remember your bottle! Don't forget you have a melee weapon at your disposal. -Leave bomb jumping to the professionals. Having your health halved because you overcharged a bomb jump and then having it halved again because you took fall damage, just isn't wise. Learn the necessary quantity to correctly perform the jump and you'll preserve your health better as well as keep your advantages close. -Try to stay out of fire, but keep your good eye on your bombs. Being shot and killed and hearing "The point is being contested" in spawn can be frustrating, especially since you hid those eight bombs so well. Tips *Use your launcher. Your main weapon is your grenade/pipebomb launcher. It has two modes, grenade and pipebomb. In grenade mode it lobs grenades that explode on contact with enemies. If the grenades don't hit anything they explode after a couple of seconds. In pipebomb mode, the launcher lobs pipebombs. These are simply grenades that don't explode on contact. Instead, you remotely detonate them at any time by hitting your "Use Special Skill" key. These are great for setting traps! *Don't use too many pipebombs. You can have too many pipebombs lying around at once. If you reach your limit, your oldest pipebomb will automatically explode when you lob another one. Pipebombs will explode after they've lain there for a couple of minutes, but you'll rarely have to worry about this. Also, your pipebombs are rigged to your heartbeat, so when you die, all your pipebombs explode. It's not uncommon to see them blow up the same guy who just killed you. *Reload regularly. Your grenade/pipebomb launcher can only hold 6 grenades at a time, so when it's empty, you're in trouble. You can reload at any time by hitting your "Reload" key, so whenever you've got a moment, throw a few grenades into your launcher. Smart enemies will be counting the number of times you've fired, and they'll try and attack you when they think you're empty. Reload before you run out, and you can give them a nice surprise when they charge you. *Clear rooms with your grenades. No other class carries as powerful grenades as you do, let alone as many. Your MIRV grenades explode into smaller grenades which then explode again, killing anyone and everyone near them. These are great for clearing entire rooms. If you know there are enemies ahead, throw a few grenades in and watch them come running out. *Get up close and personal. All your weaponry is powerful at close range, but none of it is very useful at long range. Avoid having fights with enemy classes that are dangerous at long range, like the Sniper and Soldier. Either charge them, dodging as you go, or retreat behind cover and hope they come to you. Wherever possible, fight in enclosed areas where they can't avoid getting hit by the explosions from your grenades. *Use your detpack to open new pathways. Some TFC maps have specific obstructions that can only be destroyed by a detpack. These will be identified in the map Briefing screen. There are 3 different "Set Detpack" keys to allow you to set the timer on the detpack. Place a detpack in front of the obstruction by pressing your "Set 5 Second Detpack" (M by default) key. You must hold down the "Set 5 second Detpack" key for 4 seconds to place the detpack, during which time you'll be unable to move or shoot. If your enemies are smart, they're going to try and kill you during this time, so you might need to get a teammate to escort you. You can stop setting the detpack at any time by releasing your "Set 5 second Detpack" key, at which point you'll pick up the detpack and be able to move again. You can only carry 1 detpack at a time. *Learn to pipebomb jump. Pipebomb jumping is a crude method of gaining access to areas you can't get to normally. Throw a pipebomb out, then go and stand on it. Press your "Jump" key and your "Use Special Skill" key at the same time. This will cause you to jump and detonate the pipebomb simultaneously. The pipebomb's explosion will do a fair amount of damage to you, and propel you up into the air. It takes some practice, but once you've got it, you'll be able to get to places you couldn't before, like up into the middle of the enemy sniper positions. Trivia *The Demoman's real name is Tavish Finnegan DeGroot. *MONOCULUS! is actually Demoman's lost eye * The Demoman appears to be able to play a large piano organ, as seen in Expiration Date. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes